Steven Universe: Human Corruption
by adventuregravitysteven
Summary: Human corruption has finally happened join Steven on his journey to find the Crystal Gems along with the help of Peridot and Lapis, and hopefully save the world.
1. Nightmare on Earth

This is my first story ever on this site please try to give me constructive criticism and I'm sorry for any grammar issues. Steven Universe does not belong to me the only thing that does is this story.

 **Chapter 1: Barn Adventure**

Steven watched as the world he once knew and loved burned before him. He couldn't find the gems anywhere he been searching for nearly an hour now. Garnet had told him that she and the other gems would be back by 8, it was midnight. Lion stood right by Steven side looking at the fire, and was alerted when Steven let out a cry. What am I going to do now he thought, I could go see Peridot and Lapis back at the barn, they'll probably know what to do. He hopped on Lion back and demanded him to take him to Peridot and Lapis they entered the portal and disappeared. When he arrived at the barn he found it had been upgraded with tech probably made by Peridot. A giant ball like object approached him and scan his face, the strange machinery said Steven detected safe to enter defense mechanism down. Steven knocked on the door of the barn that looked to be bolted shut while lion laid outside. Peridot looked through the little peep hole located very low most likely due to her short height. The door open Steven looked at Peridot who was holding a small remote in her hand, she grabbed Steven and pulled him inside quickly shutting the door with the press of a button. "I'm so glad to see you human Steven, where are the rest of the so call gems" Peridot asked squeezing Steven in a bear hug. "I'm not sure that's why I came here Perry" Steven said sadly, "Hey where's Lapis anyways". She pulled back quickly and released him stuffing the remote in her pants. Steven she whispered, "Lapis hasn't been herself since this war started between the gems from homeworld and the humans on Earth". "She just sits in corner of the barn staring at the wall letting out strange unauditable words and murmurs". Steven looked to where Peridot pointed, sure enough Lapis was there hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. He wondered why on Earth was Lapis upset about and then it clicked, Lapis was a witness to the previous war that happened on Earth she was probably having flashbacks and unwanted memories. Steven Peridot said tugging at his shirt, "Are you going to try to talk to her?" Steven looked at Peridot and then Lapis, "Yes I'll try", Steven walked over to Lapis he sat down next to her. "Hey Lapis", Steven said quietly waiting for a response. "Hi", she said quietly and snuggled closer to the corner looking frighten. Steven decided to move closer, "Well I know why you're upset and I think I know why". She turned slightly so she could see Steven out of the corner of her eye, "What do you mean continue" she whispered. " Well you stood witness to the previous war and" before Steven could finished he was whipped across the face with water. He moved back quickly and placed his hand on his bright red cheek. Peridot ran over to Steven and asked if he was okay. "Peridot, open the door immediately I don't want to be here" she yelled. Peridot scrambled and grabbed the remote out of her pants and opened the door, she already knew it was best to listen to her to avoid confrontation. Peridot pressed the button on the remote the door opened and Lapis flew out whispering a soft apologize to Steven so quiet he almost missed it. "Yikes" Peridot whispered.


	2. What Now?

**Chapter 2: What Now?**

Steven took a deep breath in and out looking around now what was he going to do, why did he even come here? How were Peridot and Lapis going to help him anyways? I mean Peridot doesn't know how to control her metal powers and by the looks of it Lapis is too shaken by the previous war to help stop this one.

"Steven what are we going to do", Peridot asked looking up at the sightly taller humanoid gem. " I don't know Peridot, I really don't know I miss the Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet she always knows what to do" he yelled. " I'll never be like mom, I wasn't ready for this, I'll never be ready for this I can't fight on my own not without the crystal gems"...

 ***Flashback***

It all started about only a month ago Connie was walking home from school and was talking to Steven on the phone telling him all about the new things she learned today in honors chemistry. Steven listen half heartedly not understanding really much of anything that Connie was saying. When she heard she heard a loud slam behind her, "Hold on a second Steven I think someone been following me" Connie said stuffing the phone in her pocket and getting in a fighting stance. Steven listen closely trying to hear and trying to understand what was happening with Connie right now. "Alright whoever you are come out and face me, I know you're there unless you're too scared" Connie yelled. I mean after all the training Connie has done with Pearl has made her much stronger than any human but this wasn't a human. Connie listen in closely she couldn't hear anything but the wind and the leaves rustling as they blew by. She took one more like look around and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Steven are you there, I think it was just a branch falling or something" she said still shaken by what just happened. " I'm here Connie but please stay alert, I don't want anything happening to you" Steven said nervously. "Steven remember I can defend myself now I'm not the weak, shy girl anymore I've grown into an amazing martial artist" Connie said proudly continuing to walk home. " Connie I just think you should, Connie what was that" he yelled, "Answer me please, Connie!".

Steven immediately altered the gems of what just happened with Connie on the phone and they went searching for her. They couldn't find her anywhere and they told her parents what happened which threw them into raged. They called the police at that point we knew what had to leave. "Garnet I feel terrible it's all my fault that she went missing if I wasn't so nice to her or never told her about the crystal gems she wouldn't be apart of this" he said frantically.

A month later is when it happened the gems from home world had come to act. The diamonds had learned that the only thing that keeps gems bound to Earth is the fact that there is humans. Garnet drawn the conclusion of why they took Connie to find out how to corrupt humans.

I remember listening to the ear piercing sound of music that played. I couldn't move it was like I was frozen in place. The gems looked at me strangely wondering what was wrong with me, as it didn't have an effect on them. I fought through the sound and manage to move my body and function normally. The Garnet order my strictly to stay inside and not fight seeing that human corruption may have an effect on me. Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet awaiting her instructions. Garnet had said they'll leave at 5 to see how bad things are progressing out there and should be back by 8:00 p.m.

So when the clock hit midnight I decided I couldn't wait any longer and see the horrors that would be outside and if the gems were anywhere in sight but they weren't so I am here. Now I'm stuck with Peridot and not a single clue on what to do next.


	3. Well Here's a Start

**Chapter 3: Well Here's a Start**

"You know we can go look for your clod…I mean crystal gem friends on our own" Peridot said proudly. "Peridot I know that, that's why I'm here I just don't have a clue where to look" Steven said with sorrow in his voice. Then he continues "And besides we don't have Lapis to help us anymore". "Steven that's not all we're going to do using my highly inhuman advance intelligence I will be able to make a tracker to find the gems in question with a simple GSF or DNA sample as what you earth creatures call it" Peridot said excitedly. "So take me to your house" Peridot said after Steven didn't answer.

Steven nodded and began to walk forward gesturing for Peridot to follow along. When they arrived to the door Peridot pressed the giant red button to open it. "Lion right around here, where did he go?" Steven questioned. "Lion come over here this is not a time to play!" Steven finished and looked around for him still not sight of him. "So, it appears your friend won't be appearing let's just walk there" Peridot stated arms folded. "Peridot it's really far from here it's going to take a while to get there and it's dangerous" Steven didn't get a chance to finish because Peridot jumped in. "Hey let's steal one of your mobile thing humans ride around in, I'll make it start without one of your key starters" Peridot said jumping up and down with excitement. I mean after all technology is Peridot's specialty.

Steven and Peridot walked until they found a car. "Well this should be easy enough, simply break the window Steven so I can get in" Peridot said pointing to the driver's side window. "This feels really wrong I wonder what Pearl would say?" Steven thought but quickly disregarded it remembering the way Pearl drove speeding away the police, he summons his shield and mashed it against the window.

A few minutes later off they drove Peridot using cans she found from the trash as limb extenders to reach the gas and the break. Steven told Peridot where to go. Stoplights meaning nothing to them since no one was driving everybody hiding in their homes with their doors locked.

"Alright we finally made it time to look for hair samples from the crystal gems all we need is one little hair" Peridot said as Steven open the door. Only to be meant with a stranger. "A robot from Homeworld, clearly a lower tech one" she whispered to Steven. "What do we do now, couldn't we just break it? Steven questioned obviously not knowing the abilities of this lower tech machinery. "Steven, they use this device to locate people, probably you the only missing crystal gem. They also most likely concluded that you are Rose quartz." Peridot whispered and took a quick deep breath. "Luckily the machine in questioning is probably not looking for me since they sent it to your house and not the barn" Peridot said in a sigh. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Steven said. "Simple we can use this to search for the crystal gems much easier than looking for a hair sample. Here's the plan…...

"Steven oh my god it's working!" Peridot yelled having successfully use her ability to move metal.

"Now all we need is a controlled shock to deactivate it and here it comes!" Steven yelled zapping the machine with a cord with the wires exposed. "I have to work fast on reprogramming this thing...I mean sure the Homeworld gems will know something wrong with their machine when it doesn't bring you back but it doesn't mean we can't use it to benefit ourselves" Peridot said. "Now all we have to do is put in one of your gem friends name…Garnet a fusion so no, Pearl nah, oh yes Amethyst!" Peridot said enthusiastically. "So, it's done right Peridot we can find the gems" Steven said bouncing due to his new-found hope. "Duh Steven me the great loveable Peridot not pulling through this must be a joke" she stated proudly one fist held up in the air. "Then let's go and if we come across anything I can protect use with ease" Steven said tugging Peridot along.


End file.
